


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦11

by 11 (Rivimiera), unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivimiera/pseuds/11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦11

　00.

　　朱正廷回到顶楼病房前，恨不得把医生桌子给掀翻了。

　　“你他妈有种再说一遍试试？”话是没说出口，但他朝医生竖中指了。他要怎么跟他妈妈说啊，他脑子里从来绷住了他妈妈的话语织成的弦，但最后还是怀孕了，能怪谁？怪蔡徐坤？他妈妈才不管蔡徐坤，他妈妈只会觉得他是个傻逼

　　他看到病房里的妈妈抱着蔡一悯，简直欲哭无泪，“妈我又有了……”

　　“啊？”朱妈妈听不清楚蚊子哼。

　　“我说我又有了！怀孕了！又怀了！蔡徐坤做的孽！”他颓丧低头，冲动大喊，一脚踹在病床腿上，双手举过头顶一阵乱舞，最后拼命拍墙。

　　整个儿一神经病。

　　“喂朱正廷！”朱妈妈吼住他，“我看你怕不是疯了！你肚子里有孩子！坤坤是病人！你给我注意点！”

　　“还什么孩子，不生！老子不生！”他居然冲他妈吼了回去，“狗日的蔡徐坤，怎么不去死，死吧你！细内！”他嫌弃的啐了一口床，到外面长椅上消气，直到他爸来的时候都没平复过来，胸膛一起一伏得厉害。

　　“怎么了这是？”他爸不明就里。

　　“你儿子没大没小，冲我装老子，反了天了他。”他妈没好气地将蔡一悯交给朱爸爸，也不愿在病房呆了，出门瞧见朱正廷，冷哼一声，“你肚子里的肉，生不生全在于你，不想生可以不生，没人逼你。”

　　朱正廷差点被他妈怼哭，气愤下楼散心，又想起来蔡一悯的尿布在车后备箱，便下到地库去拿。期间胡乱琢磨等蔡一悯两岁时，这个也出来了，一个吵着喊爸爸两个要他，他可怎么搞……这么一想脚都软了，差点下不来电梯。

　　“哎朱老师小心！”旁边闪过一个小勤快，好险扶住了他。

　　朱正廷好奇抬头看了看他，这人连忙松开手，尴尬笑了笑。“啊，是……你？”

　　“哦对，我、我是杂志社的……”

　　这么一说大家都明白了，媒体们蹲了几天觉得没有新意就不蹲了，但也有零星几个锲而不舍的，不过都算尊重朱正廷一家，只远远观望不打扰，放出来的照片也中规中矩。久了朱正廷也知道，睁一只眼闭一只眼当默认了。

　　眼下扶朱正廷的这个小男孩腿脚特别勤快，朱正廷见他次数最多，逐渐脸不很陌生了，但见这个小男孩总是一个人出任务，朱正廷也不忍心，有时夜深了，还给他送杯奶茶。

　　“你怎么蹲这儿了？”地库冰冷潮湿，小男孩一蹲就是大几个小时，他怕他受不了。不知道为什么，他的心肠比以前柔软多了，大约是有了蔡一悯的缘故吧，将心比心想，人家也是有父母疼的。

　　“哦哦我也没什么事……就先下来了。”他知道朱正廷要出去总要开车的，蹲地库是没错，只是没想到朱正廷这个点下来，结果被事主当场抓包，男孩有些羞赧地挠挠头。

　　朱正廷没说什么，不着痕迹拉远了同他的距离，刚才只是意外，他同狗仔两不干涉才是最好的，那男孩也明白，因此算十分客气。朱正廷走了两步，没忍住多了句嘴，“你先上地面去吧，这里冷。我只是来拿东西的，不出去。”

　　“哦哦好的！”小男孩受宠若惊，怕朱正廷烦他，扭头就跑，也是半路想起了什么，又跑回来扯住朱正廷的袖子。

　　“朱老师。”他刻意压低声音，把朱正廷拉到一个偏僻的角落。“有件事我不知道该不该跟您说，跟坤哥有关的。”

　　朱正廷心里一沉，不知道为什么有些抗拒，总预感接下来这张嘴里的话，可能是他不想听的。

　　可事关蔡徐坤，他还是点了下头。

　　“其实那天……我跟了坤哥的。就是，就是坤哥出事的那天，一大早——”

　　朱正廷的心脏咚咚跳了起来，他有些激动，“你看到了什么！你全看到了对不对！”

　　“啊其实也没有……”这小孩突然吞吞吐吐，“我是从小区外面开始跟的，只跟到了丁字路口。你知道，坤哥应该直行去公司的，但是……”

　　朱正廷狐疑地盯着他，眼神似乎要将他烧穿，“但是什么？”

　　小男孩咽了咽口水，“但是他停在了右拐道上。”

　　“什么意思？”朱正廷没听懂。

　　“意思就是……啊，那个，我以为坤哥会去工作室嘛……就停在直行道上，毕竟我跟了坤哥这么多回，他从没破例过。但那一次，他是直接停到右拐道上的，等我反应过来，他已经右拐走掉了。说明一开始，他就没想去工作室，而是计划要去另一个地方。”

　　这小孩看着朱正廷，发现他眼睛红了。

　　“也许，至少，坤哥去那里，是有预谋的。”

　　如果是有预谋的，蔡徐坤为什么前一晚不跟他说呢？

　　后面说什么，朱正廷再没听清，他只知道自己不敢坐电梯，电梯人杂，会越发扰他心绪不宁。他要清静一下混乱的脑子，于是从安全通道扶着墙，一步一步走回顶楼。

　　小男孩没有将这件事告诉主编，被盘问过，只说自己睡过了，跟丢蔡徐坤。朱正廷靠着墙想，如果他那天一直跟着蔡徐坤，会不会蔡徐坤就不会出事，又或者能看清到底发生了什么事，有一个目击证人，对此刻的朱正廷而言，就像是一根救命稻草，他需要，迫切需要，否则他无法面对躺在那里的蔡徐坤。朱正廷气喘吁吁爬上顶楼，脑子终于清明了一点，唯一值得安慰的是，这个小男孩天地良心，竟然没有外泄一个字。可能真的是发布会有效果吧，朱正廷自问：莫不是真的感化了媒体？

　　反正这半月来确实再没有过多外界事由困扰这一家，朱正廷得以安心照顾蔡徐坤，有时候他回想起来，十分庆幸听了爸爸的话，当下极不想做的事，如果有益，还是去做吧。

　　毕竟咬咬牙，做了也就过去了。

 

　　01.

　　这天夜里朱正廷做了好几个梦，大半时间里他回到那些被沉重的身子拖得走不动路的日子，不自由的身体带来不自由的内心，哪里都不方便去，在家待产待得痴痴呆呆。后来又进了产房，他大汗淋漓痛不欲生，蔡徐坤在他身边不停吵他，他一个字也不想回应，满脑子只有一个念头：出来，快出来！快点出来！一秒都等不下去了……然后没来得及喘口气，肚子里出来的小东西就被塞到怀里，开始无休无止的喂奶喂奶喂奶……肚子像泄了气的皮球一样垮下去，黑眼圈马不停蹄爬上眼窝，白天黑夜走马灯一样闪过，大部分夜晚他无法在哭闹和索爱中睡个整觉，得不到充分休息的大脑长期处于超负荷运行的疲惫状态，他是在靠掰着指头数倒计时的一点可怜信念支撑着活过每一天的，现在他好不容易溺水上岸，却在最后一刻再次被拖入水中，肚子里伸出一只手，紧攥他的心，他拼命大声喊，却一个声音也发不出，越张大嘴越绝望，他疯了魔，攥成拳头使劲锤肚子，在梦里疼得满地打滚，最后两腿一蹬，一头冷汗的醒了过来。

　　“呼……”朱正廷突然坐了起来，慢慢缓解噩梦的阴影。春寒料峭，衣衫单薄，担心他被子是否掖好，朱正廷侧过去看病床上的蔡徐坤。月光照在冰冷的心脏监护仪上，滴——滴——的声音听得他发慌，他急忙跑过去看，心跳、氧饱和全部正常得不得了，蔡徐坤带着氧气面罩，睡得平静而安详。

　　“你……”他问不出口，那张帅脸即使苍白，也有锋利的棱角，权威不容置喙。

　　[你有事儿瞒着我啊蔡徐坤。]他心里默念，疑虑开始滋长，不信任像大风一样逐渐灌满心口。

　　[带套敷衍我呢，为什么啊？]他想起梦的最后那些不甚愉快的做/ai时光，生怕床上的人应验了他最可怕的猜想。

　　“去见情人吗？”他抚着尚且平坦肚子，苦笑摇头，“那你这代价可真大，呵呵，直面死亡。”

　　说完他又躺回陪床上，只是再也睡不着了，睁着眼睛直到天亮。

　　第二天朱正廷是在查房的嘈杂声中醒的，不知什么时候他又睡了过去，醒来看见主治医师在，陈院长居然也来了，双方父母陪着，护士们忙东忙西。

　　“正廷醒了。”率先注意到他的是蔡妈妈，看他迷迷糊糊的样子，格外心疼。

　　“去休息室再睡一会儿吧，我们在这儿你放心。唉你这孩子，何必日日夜夜陪着，再把你熬坏了可怎么好。”

　　朱正廷一听，下意识看向他自己妈妈，朱妈妈稍摇了下头，给他一个否认的眼神，他才松了口气，看来蔡妈妈应该还不知道自己怀孕的事。

　　“没事的，妈，我自己心里有数。”他看着蔡妈妈，本来乌黑的头发全白了，蔡徐坤像他妈妈，有一头浓密黑亮的头发，他们母子俩时常引以为傲，现在这抹小骄傲再也无法在眼神中捕捉到，蔡妈妈脸上一片灰败，一个月的时间，仿佛老了十几岁。

　　“正廷去休息吧。”蔡爸爸也过来了，朱正廷看着二老脸上的皱纹和满眼的忧色，心头发紧。他问，“陈院长怎么来了？是坤坤不好么。”

　　父母们摇了摇头，倒不是不好，恰恰是太好了，好到身体机能完全恢复，人却不醒。

　　朱正廷迅速爬了起来，他亲自去问陈院长，为什么不醒，怎么就不醒。

　　得到的答案是人脑结构太复杂，他们暂时无法确诊，只能边疗养边慢慢查。

　　“那送去美国啊！我们去美国查好不好？”他记得坤坤是从美国回来的，蔡家父母常年在美国做生意，应该认识权威的医疗机构。

　　“病人无自主意识，无法出国的。而且他的脚还要动几次手术，现在除了床，哪里都去不了。”

　　“那他什么时候能醒。”朱正廷瘫在椅子上，一大早还没吃饭就给他致命一击，他只觉得脑子一阵眩晕，是不是低了血糖。

　　于是得到了意料之中那句电视剧台词，“也许明天，也许三个月以后，也许三五年，或者一辈子。”

　　“哼，那他还真是牛逼。”朱正廷站起来，对大家宣布道，“既然他不醒，那我说一件事，我怀孕了，一个月。他要是醒了，我祝贺他再次当爹，他要是永远醒不了，这个孩子就算遗腹子，我带着他的娃相依为命，看他良心受不受得了。”

　　说完眉头一竖，扫过在场所有人，神色间毫不犹豫，不带一点惧怕。

　　醒不了算什么，反正就这样了，日子还不是照样过。最好一辈子醒不了，带着你的秘密和隐瞒永远睡下去。

　　门口的Justin目瞪口呆，范丞丞竖起大拇指，“昊昊，你哥这杀伐决断，厉害了。要不咱俩也要一个娃吧，哪天我不行了，你也有个念想。”

　　Justin怒踩了他一脚，“放你娘的屁！”

　　这都什么时候了，他还有心情开玩笑！

　　他可怜的哥哥，一胎没完又来一胎，原从现实考虑肯定是要打的，但是坤哥要是不醒，这肚子里的孩子就死活得留下来，他父母年纪大了，能给老蔡家多留一个香火，就多留一个，当行善积德吧！

　　Justin本来是有事来找朱正廷的，听到这心里五味杂陈，半晌无言，倒是范丞丞突然说了句，

　　“正廷哥还是太善良了。”

 

　　02.

　　Justin点点头，把朱正廷从房里拉了出来。

　　“跟你说个事，不许生气。”

　　朱正廷快笑了，“还有事能气得着我？”

　　Justin不置可否，“你呀，抽个空，跟原来坤哥签过合同的一个珠宝商吃个饭。”

　　朱正廷一头雾水，“我吃什么饭？”

　　Justin一撸脑袋，“嗐！说来话长，反正吧，一切都是因为坤哥工作室那经纪人，带着团队跑了。”

　　朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，“哈？！”


End file.
